


Filled

by freakshowcorpse



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Anal, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Loki, Golden shower, Incest, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Molestation, Other, Piss, Piss Enema, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Sort Of, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, but not really, did I mention water sports, dubcon, enema, he likes it, it’s not that emphasized tho, peeing, pissing, shape shifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:52:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakshowcorpse/pseuds/freakshowcorpse
Summary: The Prince of Asgard, Thor, had fantasized and yearned for his younger brother for so long. Until, one day, he’s able to claim the Trickster God as his for the taking. Every night, he would come and corrupt his new lover with an endless cycle of force and eventual submission on Loki’s part.Until… Thor attempts to push the boundary once more.





	Filled

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a prompt I sent on Omegle, written with a partner, and then revised by me. 
> 
> If you’d like to roleplay with me, I’m on Tumblr as 5050dead. My discord is the same + #2265. I have Messenger and Kik, too! Please let me know if you’re interested. This is timeless and I’m always up for new partners. Rules at the end.
> 
> I do thundersheild, Winterfrost, thorki, stucky, winterspider, Thor/Bucky, Thor/Peter, & Starker.

Since Loki’s sixteenth birthday, Thor had been frequenting Loki's bedroom for a late night visit to perform the most ineffable acts his lewd imagination could concoct. It was a day he had anticipated ever since he had matured. Since then, his desires blossomed a borderline unhealthy obsession. He watched his brother’s every move, careful to take in every graceful movement, every detail, every little noise, until his visions became more and more intimate with memorized and intricate fantasies. Thousands, if not millions, of scenarios had been formulated in his head during late night escapades with an unrelenting hand beneath his sheets to sudden spikes of arousal during his lessons. Come that day, Thor took Loki behind massive piles of gifts and treasures from all over Asgard, giving her a gift he was the first to offer. And from that moment on, Loki was his.

Needless to say, he was always on the lookout for new ways to degrade his little brother.

Tonight was no different.

Loki slept lightly as he usually did, a result of Thor constantly disturbing him. It came as no surprise when he awoke to the sound of his heavy, gilded door creaking open. The exhausted god sighed and eyed the blonde, whom tonight has brought a funnel with him.

“Good to see you’re up and ready for my love.”

Loki eyed his brother with dread, then that funnel. Though... he couldn't help but feel a spike of arousal within his gut, and his heart sped up as an automatic response. Pumping blood to his cock in a manner that he knew would lead to (much to his dismay) an erection. Thor had trained him well as Loki’s body responded to him with immediate arousal. Still, he couldn’t  not  give Thor an indignant glare. He didn’t like being so easy. And how he was practically at Thor’s disposal.

Thor smiled, hands rubbing over Loki’s chest and stomach the second he approached. The size of them dwarfed Loki’s torso easily. “You look gorgeous, Loki.” He said, his hands rubbing down and over ivory legs, hooking at the back of his knees. “Such a pretty boy, I’ve got a lovely surprise for you today.”

Loki turned his flushed face away. It was pinkened by now, heated with a flurry of emotions he couldn’t place. "I wouldn't exactly call it lovely..."

That blush would only darken as the man peeled apart those thighs to reveal what lay between them. He wore no undergarments as Thor preferred, which he noted as Loki’s silk nightgown rolled up.

Thor just hummed, leaning forward between the male’s bent legs, as he kissed at his neck. “You say that, and yet your body reacts so nicely to me.” He said, lightly biting at his neck as he reached for the lube on the bedside table.

His sigh was replaced by a soft moan. The raven haired god tilted his head to the side to allow Thor's easier access.

Always at his disposal.

"In that case, you needn't tie me.."

He hummed softly, lightly biting at his neck, as he pulled back. “Oh I do need the ties. We’re trying something new tonight,” He said, lubing up two fingers, as he carefully slid them inside Loki. The stretch of which garnered a soft, quivering gasp from the other.

"Tell me, then..." mumbled the smaller teen. 

Long, fawn-like legs spread at will, making himself vulnerable to whatever Thor wanted of him. Loki's body began to betray him within second of his brothers breach. Cock growing to strain against his stomach.

Thor kissed down his chest and stomach,his fingers spreading. “You had to notice how much I had to drink at dinner.” He said, focusing on stretching the other on his fingers. Sure, the consent was highly dubious, but Thor cared far too much to hurt his little brother.

He still had no clue what Thor meant by all this. Although… he did have  somewhat  of an idea what it all was, though he didn’t particularly  want  to believe it.

It doesn't matter, however, as Loki emitted a sharp, breathy moan. Rendering him unable to help but arch towards his brother’s touch. 

"... and?"

“And I haven’t yet visited the restroom.” Thor said as a matter-of-factly, his fingers spreading a bit more, slipping in a third finger, wanting to make sure the male wouldn’t hurt too much.

"... so?"

Loki didn't care much about the answer to that. Instead, arched his hips towards Thor's meaty fingers.

“So, you’ve got a lovely little hole that I deserve to use and fill.” He said, smiling at how eager Loki was becoming for him. “Now, would you like the funnel, or do you want it directly from my cock?” He asked, fingers working faster

"What?!" He squawked incredulously.

Emerald orbs widened into saucers once the idea of this fully settled in. Disgust contorted Loki's features and he squirmed away. Those faun-like, dainty, and unblemished legs shut to - much to Thor’s dismay.

The younger of the pair sat up frantically and crawled backwards, away from him. The voice Thor is met with was loud, commanding, in that smooth manner Thor adored so much. "Absolutely not! I will NOT allow you to defile me!"

Adorable - knowing how fruitless  that  was.

“I told you there was a reason you were tied, my sweet.” He chuckled. With ease, Thor gripped Loki’s frail ankles and have them a harsh yank. A single yelp of a gasp tumbled from Loki’s lips as he’s suddenly returned to his original position.

A pillow was stuffed beneath the lithe bodied god as he raised the male’s hips, keeping Loki’s pelvis high in the air. He pulled his fingers out to grab a silk cloth, folding Loki nearly in half as he tied his ankles to the headboard with it. Thor could feel the smaller one pull, struggle, and smirked as it got Loki nowhere. Overpowered, Loki went limp and allowed the man to finish.

“Comfortable?” He asked, loving the view he got of a half hardened shaft hanging midair and the puckered hole Thor knew Loki belonged to him and him only. Helpless, Loki squirmed. A single tear trickled from his cheek as he looked down at his humiliating, compromising form.

"No!" Loki hissed, though his voice cracked into a broken sob. He tugged on his binds relentlessly as he struggled against the knots to no avail. 

"Thor!!"

The sound of his little brother calling out his name sent a shiver down the blonde’s spine, who briefly took the sight of the figure beneath him before mounting him. In an effort to comfort Loki, he gently cupped his sharp cheek. The cushion of his thumb stroked the soft, ageless skin. At the same time, he straddled the spot just beneath Loki’s exposed ass. Where, conveniently, his thick rod of a cock hung over the quivering little hollow of his entrance. The body beneath him cried loudly as he knew Thor’s breach would be soon, and the prospect of being defiled was fast approaching. Loki looked away with reddened eyes as he stifled his quiet sniveling. It broke Thor’s heart, but… Loki will learn to love it. Still, unwilling to hurt his little one, Thor cupped the other side of Loki’s cheek and turned to look him in the eyes.

“Calm down, my sweet..” a single peck is placed onto the little thing’s lips in an effort to placate him. Loki trembled as the cushions of Thor’s thumbs caressed his tears away. But… yeah. Loki sniffled with finality and steeled himself. Just enough for the elder of the pair to gently peel one hand away and rest around the base of his cock. He steadied it, and soon the fat crown of his tanned cock rested against the small, puckered entrance. It dipped in and for a moment, everything seemed to stop. The moment became suspended midair and Loki made an attempt to look away… but only to have Thor’s strong hand reel him back in, forcing emerald orbs to lock with the gems that were Thor’s, clouded by lust. Finally, Thor breached his brother, the first bit of his cock pushing and stretching into him to the point where he gasps at the sensation of him penetrating his core shallowly.

“Oh, Thor…” Loki gasped in awe, his sheer size something that impressed him immensely. His head wasn’t even fully in her - yet his walls felt so stretched already.

The aforementioned man sighed in pleasure, the hot breath getting caught on the cool, silken skin beneath him. He dropped his head to rest upon Loki’s while a single deep moan rumbled from his chest deeply. Something that, admittedly, made Loki swoon.

Under his breath, the Thunder God mumbled what could be seen as a warning. And, is taken as one as Loki braced himself to take the god whole.

Thor pushed, and in one long stroke, his engorged, swollen member fully sheathed within the raven haired man’s tight channels. His shaven pubis comes flush against the other’s skin, resulting in a sigh from both parties.

For a second, he whined at the penetration, mewling as Thor filled and stretched tight walls in what felt like an endless stroke to reach the hilt of his cock. Although he falters, he goes right back to his ornery self. For the sake of saving his face. 

"Release me, you brute!" Screeched Loki. 

"I am a prince!" Hissed the bound god, "I can have you thrown in the dungeons for this!! This is rape!!”

“You forget,” He said as he leaned forward, sliding deeper into the male, the tight walls creating a delicious drag. “I am a prince as well, furthermore, I am first in line for the throne.” He said, pressing kisses and bites up his neck. “You cannot throw me in the dungeon.”

“Just… take it. Relax and let it happen. Enjoy my cock.” Thor picked up the pace and angled his hips to where he knew full well that would make Loki wail in pleasure. And, it does, as a sudden wave of pleasure shot through his entire body. It made Loki’s toes curl and his back to shoot up high off the bed in an arch that Thor just adored. In true opportunistic style, the man smirked and leant forward to catch one of pert nipples into his mouth. First flicking the flat of his tongue over it, Thor sucked the bud and the surrounding skin.

"A-aahh!" His walls clamped down further on Thor's cock, beautifully milking him as Loki’s jaw fell slack. He squeezed his eyes shut as pleasure began to overwhelm the desperate attempt of preservering his dignity.

From there, Thor picked up the pace exponentially. All of his efforts cause his little brother to bounce in the shaking bed, hitting against the headboard every now and then. His speed matched his strength as he slammed into the god’s g-spot with confirming slaps of skin against skin. It all but reduces the younger Odinson prince into a wailing mess, mouth agape as shameless moans fell from betwixt parted lips. Thor leaned in to her ear, growling into it.

“When I’m done with you… I’m gonna fill you up. You like that? You’re gonna be my little toilet.”

Loki  might enjoy Thor’s consistent pounding... but  this he wouldn’t take. "Oh, pleeeaase brother! I am your equal. Please! It'll be humiliating! It’s disgusting. Please, I don’t want to take your piss!”

Slowly dragging his cock out, Thor leant forward and kissed at the pale column of his neck, his tone changing. “My dearest Loki, I promise you will enjoy this. I know you far too well..”

“It’s..  filthy , Thor! You needn’t degrade me so. I - aaaahhhh!!” Thor hammed into Loki’s prostate and ground his cock as deep as he could. 

 

“Yeah, fuck!” Unable to finish his sentence, Thor smirked to himself and continued to pleasure his brother.

Thor kisses at his neck, slowly moving over his jaw, before pressing a kiss against his lips. “You don’t need to hide from me, Brother. I am well aware you like this.” He said, his hand moving, as it rubbed over Loki’s lower stomach. “You like being humiliated”

“You love it when I use you… look at you, moaning on my big fat cock just for me.”

It garners a deep blush from the other god who, admittedly, knew that Thor was right. Some part of him enjoyed this… being at his disposal at all hours of the night. Perhaps, if he hadn’t liked it so much, he never would have slept without his usual undergarments, or occasionally sleep naked. Perhaps he should have put a lock on his door and tell someone what’s happening.

But the truth was, Loki got a kick out of being used anytime he wanted.

Loki knew full well his efforts and cries would fall on deaf ears, so he saved his dignity, falling limp as he ceased his protests - following what Thor initially told him to do. Relax and enjoy it. 

Wide open and speared on Thor's cock, Loki squeezed his walls against Thor. 

"Get on with it..." he mumbled with pretentious resolve.

Thor smiled, slowly thrusting, opening the other slowly. “Beg me for it.” He said, knowing he was pushing it just a bit. But, he would get what he wanted either way. “Beg for me to fill you, my sweet.”

"In your dreams, Thor."

Loki would never. For the sake of whatever was left of his pride, for his sanity. "No, Thor." He repeated.

Thor sighed just a bit, but shrugged. Enough limits were pushed for one day, he supposed. “You’re no fun.” He rolled his eyes but pulled Loki into the heat of a fervent kiss as he relaxed just a bit. And in the process, the body wedged between his burly form released the tension he carried in anticipation for what’s to come.

The duo quieted, and seconds later, a sudden heat pulsed against Loki, the spurt of a stream hard and powerful. But it comes to a sudden halt when Loki gasps so suddenly.

“Does… it hurt?” He wasn’t exactly sure if it was safe. Maybe it stung? Because  that  was definitely  not  supposed to go  there .

“ No  .. it’s just…” Fuck, Loki couldn’t begin to describe such a sensation. “It’s  different.”  He’d say, weakly eying his brother as he lay there splayed out for him. The heat of Thor’s piss traveled into the tunnels within, sloshing about in such a manner that made Loki squirm.

“Good ‘different’ or…?”

An affirmative wasn’t something he’d be getting anytime soon, no. Stubbornness was Loki’s virtue, the main thing that made Loki  Loki . Much like his pride. With an eye roll later and a shake of Loki’s head, Thor shrugged.

Satisfied with that answer, Thor relaxed and allowed himself to release the contents of his bladder, beginning to fill the other with a warmth that enveloped his shaft, one that had the two flicking their eyes to one another and locking in place. Their thoughts seem to mirror the other’s, but it’s Thor who speaks on the behalf of either of them.

“Gods, that feels good..” he sighed, tossing his head back as the constant stream flowed through and out of his cock, only to surround him and fill his little brother.

“Feels god damned good,” he repeated, practically moaning, as he continued to rock in a slow pace.

Perfectly plucked brows knit together as Loki shudders visibly and blushed profusely. 

 

Between the two of them, Loki's cock began to leak precum as he felt the hot piss hit his walls. Brushing against his prostate as Thor continued on. Reminiscent of having Thor shoot his load into him but... better.

Loki looked away in embarrassment. But his body betrayed him whilst he uttered a soft moan.

Thor smiled at Loki’s reaction, kissing over his neck again. “I told you that you would love it.” He spoke, relaxing further as the stream came out impossibly thicker and harder. It felt like there was no end to it, which they both silently prayed for. “Next time, I want to hear you beg me for this.”

"I'll put a spell on you and make  YOU  beg me to let you piss.."

As if. Thor thought, but as the god of mischief eyed him with that fiery look of his, he was almost sorry he even  thought  of that.

Loki allowed him to empty his bladder, but with a flick of his wrist, it would be filled again. Though Loki keeps the golden waters from spilling by clenching his muscles and raising his hips a little further. His belly began to distend a little 

"Now, brother, would you like for me to provide you with an extra hole? You’re about to overfill my ass.”

Thor shifted as he was finally empty, groaning as it filled up immediately again. Oh god, this was going to be hell. However, he didn’t pull out. He thrusted back in to the male. “An extra hole?” He asked, slowly rocking into the wet heat of Loki’s ass.

Loki clearly liked what he was doing, though, so there's that.

"A cunt." he said, rather crudely.

"All yours to defile..."

Thor let out a laugh, low and eager. God how he’d love that. “Let me fill your ass all the way up first.” He said, pushing all the way back in, as he once again let himself relax, his piss filling Loki further. He wanted to make sure Loki looked at least a couple months pregnant by the end of this and he was close to that.

His pee begins to overflow, completely filled with the cock inside him. Thor slowly pulled out with a wet ‘pop’. Unable to help himself, Thor pushed in once more, shuddering, as he felt the now foreign feeling of his pee hug his dick. As he plunges inside, an air bubble would pop, the sound of which was absolutely obscene. Enough to make Loki squeak in embarrassment and the other to grin, simultaneously forcing a little of the contents to spill all over Loki’s balls, ass, and thighs. Then, again, Thor pulled out. The sight before him doesn’t disappoint - the puckered hole now stretched and ruined (for a while) as it sat there, molded by the shape of his own prick.

It takes a second, but the gaping hole slowly winks shut behind him, closing up the glistening pool within his baby brother, securing it all save for a few stray drops.

“Hold on. Don’t let any of it out.”

Thor pulled back, grabbing a plug from the nightstand, and plugged up the entrance with a huge, bulbous toy. A fat finger tapped at the emerald coin to ensure it was locked in place for good measure. “Now, let me have that gorgeous cunt of yours.”

Loki nodded in understanding. His belly was already slightly distended. A glimmer of glowing green briefly enwreathed the god, and soon he was the goddess of mischief.

Small mounds of perky breasts sit upon a small torso, leading to a tiny waist and wide hips. And of course, as promised, a tiny mound of pink with a small slit and thin petals that covered her core and her clit.

Thor let out a little groan, his lips latching around one of Loki’s nipples. “God, I will never get tired of this form,” He said, before slowly sliding into her cunt, groaning at the tightness of it. “Shit, baby girl,”

"Tell me how pretty I am while you rape me, brother..."

Loki's cunt gave way for him and Loki cries out, chest heaving artfully as she tried to maintain her composure through his stretching. But recovers easily.

“You’re gorgeous, you always are. Always so pretty when you take me.” He said, thrusting, burying himself deep inside her as he began to piss once again.

As he pushed in deeper, a bump appears on Loki's stomach. His cock showing through the skin. Loki shut her eyes and moaned. Mewling for him as her brother continued on.

Thor reached up, undoing the ties on Loki’s wrists and ankles. “Don’t hurt me now, sweetheart.” He said, switching to her other breast as he gently sucked, his other hand laying on her stomach, feeling the bulge grow slowly.

Loki reaches down instead to fondle his balls. The other hand rests on his head, caressing him.

"Well then... don't stop..." Loki sighed. Her loins tingled, and she felt herself needing to go. 

So she pushed and released the contents of her bladder, countering his stream with her own.

“Oh, naughty girl.” He mumbled, feeling her piss as well, a small puddle forming under them. “Pissing yourself like that, such a dirty little girl.” He groaned, his hand reaching down and between moistened, hot thighs. His fingers part her blushing petals to rub slowly at her clit. It made her squeal, squirm as she’s overstimulated.

"Ohhhh, brother!" Feeling his large finger on her made her squirm, her arousal clear with the way her walls clench around him. Slowly, she eventually stopped pissing. “It’s just for you! I’m yours!” 

Obscene noises echo throughout Loki’s room, originating from their conjoined pelvises and… Loki’s lips.

“My lovely sister, you cry out so beautifully.” He said, once again emptying himself inside the other. In no time, his bladder would fill again though he chooses not to focus on it. “I think you should cast a little spell on yourself, sweetheart.”

"What is it you desire, brother?" Loki pants, eying him.

At that moment, she would indulge any of his fantasies.

“I do not want my urine to leave you.” He said, hand rubbing over her stomach. “I want you to keep it in you, for a few days at least. I want to see you walking around the castle, filled with me.” He said, kissing along her neck, and up to her lips.

"Are you sure, brother?"

"Wouldn't you like to use  your  toilet? Can't do that when I'm full..."

Thor paused, genuinely surprised by that response. “You’re willing to do this again?” He asked, beginning to move again, having gotten over the little shock.

"Don't make me change my mind..."

Loki's hands rest over her breasts. Playing with them for him.

"Use me in public, brother. Make a mess."

“Yes!” He moaned, the idea alone driving him mad. His pace became violent with small waves of piss washing out of Loki with each and every thrust. The cloth beneath them was darkened with the evidence of their sin. It sends the liquids still embedded within her holes sloshing about. The noise absolutely obscene. Loki's eyes rolled into the back of her head and gripped moist sheets in slender fingers tightly. “Ah!! Yeah, oh…” She began to mewl and curse in their old Nordic tongue, her mind clouded with lust and ecstasy.

“Hold me, Loki.” He said, the feeling of her nails along his back something he thoroughly enjoyed. His own hands were rubbing over her sides and hips quickly, unable to find a place to rest as he fucked her.

Loki wraps both arms and legs around the thunder god, and this time she rock his hips up towards him.

"So good, brother!"

Thor stopped talking after, just relishing the feeling of her as he got lost in his pleasure. He truly loved these moments most, even if Loki wasn’t the most cooperative, she always ended up wrapped around Thor, and he loved that. He kissed and bit down her neck, leaving angry marks in his wake. “I’m close, sister!” He breathed, now biting at her jaw while he undoubtedly claimed her as his with the print of her teeth.

"Fill me, please!" Loki uttered mewling moans, bordering animalistic as Thor continued on.

Various liquids leaked out of her and soiled her bed.

Thor didn’t hold himself back, fucking into her with everything he had, slamming in with sharp, erratic thrusts. He gripped harshly at her hair as he felt himself close. The pressure in his loins built up and overshadowed his full bladder, until he couldn’t hold himself any further.

The two suddenly went flaccid as they both cried out in ecstasy. Their orgasms overtook them both in violent waves of pleasure, filling her up further as she in return violently squirted.

Both bodies respired heavily, and Thor collapsed next to her in bed.

He took several moments to catch his breath and release her, panting as he continued his messy kisses which Loki returned more than happily. Something about their movements indicated just how much unfinished business they still had.

“You know… you never once used the funnel…”

**Author's Note:**

> No ABDL, omegaverse, furry shit, scat, throw up, too much bondage or foot fetishes. If you’re too controlling or too basic as far as dirty talk goes, I’ll probably leave. Apart from that, I have NO limits!! (Though thats kind of apparent.) Monster fuckers welcome. 
> 
> I do Stucky, Thorki, (I only play as Loki for Thorki so don’t even ask to be Loki lol), Winterfrost, Winterspider, & Starker. Thor/Peter is hot too. 
> 
> Threesomes are okay. I love switching genders, intimate smut, lots of oral, and an affinity for forced sex. 
> 
> I’m down for anything really! Please don’t be shy. I respond fairly quickly.


End file.
